splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Kids/Fighter Pokémon
Challenges This is a list of the challenges in the Pokémon section of the Challenges menu in Super Smash Kids. * Ultimate Pokémon Battle Tourney: Finish a Pokémon character-only tourney with a human player as the winner. *'Fiery Victory': Complete Classic Mode with Red. *'Hybrid Battles': Complete Classic Mode with Spritzmin. List Note: Any Pokémon Trainers that have parentheses after their name and then three Pokémon use them to fight instead of fighting themselves. However, not all trainers use Pokémon and instead do the fighting themselves. * Pikachu (Voiced by Ikue Ōtani) * Pichu (Voiced by Satomi Kōrogi) * Raichu (Voiced by Fumiko Takekuma) * Red (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Typhlosion) (Voiced by Billy Bob Thompson (Red), Michele Knotz (Squirtle), Justin Anselmi (Ivysaur), and Susumi Chiba (Typhlosion)) * Green (Piplup, Bayleef, Blaziken) (Voiced by Kate Bristol (Green), Michele Knotz (Piplup), Mika Kanai (Bayleef), and Billy Beach (Blaziken)) * Blue (Blastoise, Electivire, Arcanine) (Voiced by Lucien Dodge (Blue), Eric Stuart (Blastoise), Bill Rogers (Electivire), and Shin‘ichiro Miki (Arcanine)) * May (Mudkip, Venusaur, Beautifly) (Voiced by Veronica Taylor (May), Lindsey Warner (Mudkip), Miyako Ito (Venusaur), and Michele Knotz (Beautifly)) * Jigglypuff (Voiced by Rachael Lillis) * Meowth (Voiced by Carter Cathcart) * Charizard (Voiced by Shin’ichiro Miki) * Greninja (Ash Greninja as alt) (Voiced by Billy Bob Thompson) * Sceptile (Voiced by Bill Rogers) * Oshawott (Voiced by Lisa Ortiz) * Mewtwo (Shadow Mewtwo as alt) (Voiced by Keiji Fujiwara) * Mew (Voiced by Kōichi Yamadera) * Deoxys (Voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi) * Lucario (Voiced by Sean Schemmel) * Darkrai (Voiced by Scott Williams) * Zoroark (Voiced by Hitomi Nabatame) * Keldeo (Voiced by Tom Wayland) * Meloetta (Voiced by Yuka Terasaki) * Genesect (Voiced by Yūji Ueda) * Pangoro (Voiced by Eric Schroeder) * Plusle & Minun (Voiced by Asuka Horiguchi (Plusle) and Madoka Yonezawa (Minun)) * Gardevoir (Voiced by Michele Knotz) * Gallade (Voiced by Tom Wayland) * Riolu * Eevee * Snorlax * Hydreigon * Machamp * Tyrogue * Victini * Hitmonlee * Magikarp * Gourgeist * Psyduck * Entei * Raikou * Suicune * Unown * Dragonite * Munchlax * Abomasnow * Snivy * Mamoswine * Hippowdon * Ursaring * Buizel * Magneton * Audino * Garbodor * Tyranitar * Rhydon * Garchomp * Gengar * Weavile * Scizor * Jynx * Braixen * Giovanni (Nidoqueen, Persian, Nidoking) * N (Vanilluxe, Archeops, Klinklang) * Cynthia (Spiritomb, Gastrodon, Togekiss) * Charmander * Metapod * Pidgeot * Wigglytuff * Venomoth * Hitmonchan * Magmar * Feraligatr * Pineco * Breloom * Nosepass * Altaria * Turtwig * Infernape * Leavanny * Zorua * Stunfisk * Mienshao * Durant * Scyther * Machop * Treecko * Roserade * Lilligant * Bisharp * Decidueye * Doublade * Aegislash * Accelgor * Porygon-Z * Empoleon * Incineroar * Croagunk * Chandelure * Primarina * Goodra * Turtonator * Bewear * Tapu Koko * Tapu Bulu * Tapu Fini * Tapu Lele * Nihilego * Buzzwole * Pheromosa * Kartana * Necrozma * Marshadow * Kommo-o * Salazzle * Crabrawler * Diancie * Hoopa * Magearna * Pikachu Libre * Detective Pikachu * Ash Ketchum * Brock * Misty * Jessie & James * Meowstic * Kangaskhan * Tauros * Parasect * Alakazam * Chespin * Lopunny * Mawile * Salamence * Aerodactyl * Corviknight * Drednaw * Sobble * Alcremie * Duraludon * Aggron * Gothitella * Melmetal * Groudon * Arceus * Rayquaza * Yveltal * Hypno * Ninetales * Hawlucha * Cofagrigus * Tyrantrum * Lugia * Beedrill * Lycanroc * Mr. Mime * Mankey * Kabutops * Swampert * Banette * Wurmple * Gliscor * Torterra * Excadrill * Dusknoir * Darmanitan * Gurdurr * Scorbunny * Sigilyph * Golisopod * Golurk * Type: Null * Professor Oak * Grunt * Zangoose * Mimikyu * Poipole * Blacephalon * Zeraora * Heracross * Slowpoke * Latias * Latios * Togepi * Sudowoodo * Emboar * Diggersby * Celebi * Jirachi * Wobbuffet * Staryu * Togedemaru * Clefairy * Steelix * Bellossom * Cresselia * Marill * Vulpix * Sogaleo * Lunala * Exeggutor * Shedinja * Metagross * Electrode * Manaphy * Pyukumuku * Smeargle * Inkay * Chansey * Farfetch’d * Dedenne * Rotom * Abra * Cubone * Volcanion * Absol * Ampharos * Cobalion * Terrakion * Virizion * Flygon * Houndoom * Pinsir * Rapidash * Skarmory * Shaymin * Uxie * Mesprit * Azelf * Dugtrio * Miltank * Sandshrew * Slaking * Dialga * Palkia * Giratina * Chesnaught * Samurott * Krookodile * Kingdra * Seviper * Weezing * Wooper * Arbok * Hariyama * Sharpedo * Geodude * Yanma * Tsareena * Honchkrow * Floette * Medicham * Reshiram * Zekrom * Tornadus * Thundurus * Landorus * Kyurem * Xerneas * Zygarde * Rowlet * Pidgey * Alolan Raichu * Alolan Vulpix * Goldeen * Gyarados * Ditto * Ho-Oh * Milotic * Regigas * Phione * Fennekin * Spewpa * Swirlix * Koffing * Starmie * Cyndaquil * Porygon2 * Torchic * Gulpin * Bonsly * Cryogonal * Gastly * Petlil * Butterfree * Fearow * Magnezone * Snorunt * Snover * Drifloon * Hoppip * Whimsicott * Helioptile * Magnemite * Tepig * Pyroar * Registeel * Regirock * Regice * Honedge * Wailord * Clawitzer * Elekid * Tyrogue * Cleffa * Smoochum * Azurill * Delphox * Rapidash * Chikorita * Litten * Salandit * Torracat * Sandslash * Lickilicky * Charmeleon * Zubat * Golbat * Stakataka * Celesteela * Naganadel * Obstagoon * Cramorant * Polteageist * Elizabeth * Dragonet * Ultra * Cinccino * Moltres * Zapdos * Articuno * Frogadier * Sylveon * Espeon * Umbreon * Quagsire * Rattata * Spearow * Poochyena * Alolan Geodude * Cosmog * Cosmoem * Linoone * Watchog * Pelipper * Audino * Stunfisk * Lickitung * Poliwhirl * Diggersby * Barbaracle * Malamar * Clawitzer * Heliolisk * Throh * Sawk * Woobat * Gigalith * Musharna * Panpour * Pansear * Pansage * Liepard * Pumpkaboo * Trevenant * Budew * Shelmet * Joltik * Amoonguss * Cofagrigus * Scraggy * Crustle * Krokorok * Scolipede * Ludicolo * Dustox * Wailord * Mamoswine * Skuntank * Chingling * Drifloon * Ambipom * Buizel * Combee * Bastiodon * Huntail * Exploud * Duskull * Spoink * Solrock * Lunatone * Cacnea * Crawdaunt * Claydol * Kecleon * Shroomish * Girafarig * Mareep * Natu * Noctowl * Castform * Aggron * Zangoose * Seviper * Sandslash * Alolan Sandslash * Caterpie * Hitmontop * Donphan * Mantine * Delibird * Octillery * Slugma * Mudsdale * Wishiwashi * Oricorio * Vikavolt * Gumshoos * Toucannon * Pikipek * Passimian * Dhelmise * Drampa * Minior * Silvally * Palossand * Wurmple * Shiinotic * Meltan * Zigzagoon * Morpeko * Zacian * Zazamenta * Wooloo * Heatran * Cranidos * Shiftry * Pancham * Electabuzz * Aipom * Staraptor * Happiny * Gligar * Marowak * Cherubi * Surskit * Glameow * Bunnelby * Popplio * Tropius * Rhyperior * Chatot * Ramparados * Vespiquen * Servine * Grotle * Igglybuff * Bulbasaur * Totodile * Azumarill * Froakie *Spritzee *Golduck *Talonflame *Kingler *Donphan *Swellow *Corphish *Torkoal *Glalie *Staraptor *Unfezant *Palpitoad *Boldore *Scraggy *Primeape *Lapras *Raticate *Larvitar *Weedle *Dragapult *Copperajah *Grimmsnarl *Hatterene *Centiskorch *Sandaconda *Toctricity *Coalossal *Flapple *Rillaboom *Orbeetle *Sirfetch’d *Cinderace *Grapploct *Falinks *Eternatus *Raboot *Thwackey *Skwovet *Barraskewda *Impidimp *Perrserker *Corsola *Galarian Corsola *Mr. Rime *Pincurchin *Frosmoth *Indeedee *Eiscue *Stonjourner *Intelleon Classic Modes Note: The Final Round doesn’t always feature a boss fight. Bosses and Intros These are all the Pokémon boss fights in both World of Light and Classic Mode. * Shadow Lugia * Ultra Necrozma * Mega Rayquaza * Hoopa Unbound: Hoopa Confined teleports in via his ring and transforms into his Unbound Form using the Prison Bottle. Sometimes in Classic Mode, the player has to defeat Hoopa Confined first. If this is the case, Hoopa Confined will * Shadow Mewtwo * Primal Kyogre * Primal Groudon * Serpent Dragonet * Mega Charizard X *Mega Audino *Mega Venusaur *Mega Diancie: Diancie is busy looking at her crystals when she notices the fighter(s). She then takes out a Diancite and Mega Evolves to start the fight. In certain characters’ classic modes (e.g. Green), the Player must take out regular Diancie first. If that‘s the case, Diancie will stand up from the ground holding her head. She then gets angry and pulls out a Diancite to Mega Evolve. *Eternamax Eternatus Gym Leader, Elite Four, and Champion Bosses in Pokémon Mode This is a list of Gym Leader bosses in Pokémon Mode, a mode which is a Smash edition of Pokémon Red and Blue, Gold and Silver, Ruby and Sapphire, etc. Red and Blue * Brock: Geodude, Onix. * Misty: Staryu, Starmie. * Lt. Surge: Voltorb, Pikachu, Raichu. * Erika: Victreebel, Tangela, Vileplume. * Koga: Koffing, Muk, Koffing, Weezing. * Sabrina: Kadabra, Mr. Mime, Venomoth, Alakazam. * Blaine: Growlithe, Ponyta, Rapidash, Arcanine. * Giovanni: Rhyhorn, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Rhydon. * Lorelei: Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Jynx, Braixen. * Bruno: Onix, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Onix, Machamp. * Agatha: Gengar, Golbat, Haunter, Arbok, Gengar. * Lance: Gyarados, Dragonair, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Dragonite. Pokémon Yellow * Brock: Geodude, Onix. * Misty: Staryu, Starmie. * Lt. Surge: Raichu. * Erika: Tangela, Weepinbell, Gloom. * Koga: Venonat, Venonat, Venonat, Venomoth. * Sabrina: Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam. * Blaine: Ninetales, Rapidash, Arcanine. * Giovanni: Dugtrio, Persian, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Rhydon. * Lorelei: Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Jynx, Lapras. * Bruno: Onix, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Onix, Machamp. * Agatha: Gengar, Golbat, Haunter, Arbok, Gengar. * Lance: Gyarados, Dragonair, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Dragonite. Pokémon Gold and Silver * Falkner: Pidgey, Pidgeotto. * Bugsy: Metapod, Kakuna, Scyther. * Whitney: Clefairy, Miltank. * Morty: Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Haunter. * Chuck: Primeape, Poliwrath. * Jasmine: Magnemite, Magnemite, Steelix. * Pryce: Seel, Dewgong, Piloswine. * Clair: Dragonair, Dragonair, Dragonair, Kingdra. * Will: Xatu, Exeggutor, Slowbro, Jynx, Xatu. * Koga: Ariados, Venomoth, Forretress, Muk, Crobat. * Bruno: Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Onix, Machamp. * Karen: Umbreon, Vileplume, Murkrow, Gengar, Houndoom. * Lance: Gyarados, Dragonite, Charizard, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Dragonite. * Brock: Graveler, Rhyhorn, Omastar, Kabutops, Onix. * Misty: Golduck, Quagsire, Lapras, Starmie. * Lt. Surge: Raichu, Electrode, Electrode, Magneton, Electabuzz. * Erika: Tangela, Victreebel, Jumpluff, Bellossom. * Janine: Crobat, Weezing, Weezing, Ariados, Venomoth. * Sabrina: Espeon, Mr. Mime, Alakazam. * Blaine: Magcargo, Magmar, Rapidash. * Blue: Pidgeot, Alakazam, Rhydon, Gyarados, Exeggutor, Arcanine. * Red: Pikachu, Espeon, Snorlax, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise. Ruby and Sapphire * Roxanne: Geodude, Nosepass. * Brawly: Machop, Makuhita. * Wattson: Magnemite, Voltorb, Magneton. * Flannery: Slugma, Slugma, Torkoal. * Norman: Slaking, Vigoroth, Slaking. * Winona: Swellow, Pelipper, Skarmory, Altaria. * Tate and Liza: Lunatone, Solrock. * Wallace: Luvdisc, Sealeo, Seaking, Whiscash, Milotic. * Sidney: Mightyena, Cacturne, Shiftry, Sharpedo, Absol. * Phoebe: Dusclops, Banette, Banette, Sableye, Dusclops. * Glacia: Glalie, Sealeo, Sealeo, Glalie, Walrein. * Drake: Shelgon, Altaria, Flygon, Flygon, Salamence. * Steven Stone: Skarmory, Claydol, Aggron, Cradily, Armaldo, Metagross. Emerald * Roxanne: Geodude, Geodude, Nosepass. * Brawly: Machop, Meditite, Makuhita. * Wattson: Voltorb, Electrike, Magneton, Manectric. * Flannery: Numel, Slugma, Magcargo, Torkoal. * Norman: Spinda, Vigoroth, Linoone, Slaking. * Winona: Swablu, Tropius, Pelipper, Skarmory, Altaria. * Tate and Liza: Claydol, Xatu, Lunatone, Solrock. * Juan: Luvdisc, Whiscash, Sealeo, Crawdaunt, Kingdra. * Sidney: Mightyena, Shiftry, Cacturne, Crawdaunt, Absol. * Phoebe: Dusclops, Banette, Sableye, Banette, Dusclops. * Glacia: Sealeo, Glalie, Sealeo, Glalie, Walrein. * Drake: Shelgon, Altaria, Kingdra, Flygon, Salamence. * Wallace: Wailord, Tentacruel, Ludicolo, Whiscash, Gyarados, Milotic. FireRed and LeafGreen * Brock: Geodude, Onix. * Misty: Staryu, Starmie. * Lt. Surge: Voltorb, Pikachu, Raichu. * Erika: Victreebel, Tangela, Vileplume. * Koga: Koffing, Muk, Koffing, Weezing. * Sabrina: Kadabra, Mr. Mime, Venomoth, Alakazam. * Blaine: Growlithe, Ponyta, Rapidash, Arcanine. * Giovanni: Rhyhorn, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Rhyhorn. * Lorelei (After Kanto): Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Jynx, Lapras. * Lorelei (After Sevii): Dewgong, Cloyster, Piloswine, Jynx, Lapras. * Bruno (After Kanto): Onix, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Onix, Machamp. * Bruno (After Sevii): Steelix, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Steelix, Machamp. * Agatha (After Kanto): Gengar, Zubat, Gengar, Arbok, Gengar. * Agatha (After Sevii): Gengar, Crobat, Misdreavus, Arbok, Gengar. * Lance (After Kanto): Gyarados, Dratini, Dratini, Aerodactyl, Dragonite. * Lance (After Sevii): Gyarados, Dragonite, Kingdra, Aerodactyl, Dragonite. Diamond and Pearl * Roark: Geodude, Onix, Cranidos. * Gardenia: Cherubi, Turtwig, Roserade. * Maylene: Meditite, Machoke, Lucario. * Crasher Wake: Gyarados, Quagsire, Floatzel. * Fantina: Drifblim, Gengar, Mismagius. * Byron: Bronzor, Steelix, Bastiodon. * Candice: Snover, Sneasel, Medicham, Abomasnow. * Volkner: Raichu, Ambipom, Octillery, Luxray. * Aaron: Dustox, Beautifly, Vespiquen, Heracross, Drapion. * Bertha: Quagsire, Sudowoodo, Golem, Whiscash, Hippowdon. * Flint: Rapidash, Steelix, Drifblim, Lopunny, Infernape. * Lucian: Mr. Mime, Girafarig, Medicham, Alakazam, Bronzong. * Cynthia: Spiritomb, Roserade, Gastrodon, Lucario, Milotic, Garchomp. Platinum * Roark (Gym): Geodude, Onix, Cranidos. * Roark (Rematch): Aerodactyl, Probopass, Golem, Rampardos, Tyranitar. * Gardenia (Gym): Turtwig, Cherrim, Roserade. * Gardenia (Rematch): Jumpluff, Cherrim, Bellossom, Torterra, Roserade. * Maylene (Gym): Meditite, Machoke, Lucario. * Maylene (Rematch): Hitmontop, Medicham, Breloom, Machamp, Lucario. * Crasher Wake (Gym): Gyarados, Quagsire, Floatzel. * Crasher Wake (Rematch): Sharpedo, Quagsire, Floatzel, Gyarados, Ludicolo. * Fantina (Gym): Duskull, Haunter, Mismagius. * Fantina (Rematch): Banette, Mismagius, Drifblim, Dusknoir, Gengar. * Byron (Gym): Magneton, Steelix, Bastiodon. * Byron (Rematch): Skarmory, Magnezone, Steelix, Bastidion, Aggron. * Candice (Gym): Sneasel, Piloswine, Abomasnow, Froslass. * Candice (Rematch): Weavile, Mamoswine, Abomasnow, Froslass, Glaceon. * Volkner (Gym): Jolteon, Raichu, Luxray, Electivire. * Volkner (Rematch): Jolteon, Raichu, Luxray, Lanturn, Electivire. * Aaron: Yanmega, Scizor, Heracross, Vespiquen, Drapion. * Bertha: Gliscor, Hippowdon, Rhyperior, Whiscash, Golem. * Flint: Rapidash, Infernape, Houndoom, Flareon, Magmortar. * Lucian: Mr. Mime, Espeon, Alakazam, Gallade, Bronzong. * Cynthia: Spiritomb, Roserade, Togekiss, Lucario, Milotic, Garchomp. HeartGold and SoulSilver * Falkner (Gym): Pidgey, Pidgeotto. * Falkner (Rematch): Staraptor, Noctowl, Swellow, Honchkrow, Pelipper, Pidgeot. * Bugsy (Gym): Scyther, Metapod, Kakuna. * Bugsy (Rematch): Scizor, Shedinja, Yanmega, Pinsir, Heracross, Vespiquen. * Whitney (Gym): Clefairy, Miltank. * Whitney (Rematch): Girafarig, Lickilicky, Bibarel, Delcatty, Clefable, Miltank. * Morty (Gym): Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Haunter. * Morty (Rematch): Drifblim, Dusknoir, Sableye, Mismagius, Gengar, Gengar. * Chuck (Gym): Primeape, Poliwrath. * Chuck (Rematch): Medicham, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Breloom, Primeape, Poliwrath. * Jasmine (Gym): Magnemite, Magnemite, Steelix. * Jasmine (Rematch): Metagross, Magnezone, Skarmory, Bronzong, Empoleon, Steelix. * Pryce (Gym): Seel, Dewgong, Piloswine. * Pryce (Rematch): Abomasnow, Dewgong, Glalie, Froslass, Walrein, Mamoswine. * Clair (Gym): Gyarados, Dragonair, Dragonair, Kingdra. * Will (Indigo Plateau): Xatu, Jynx, Slowbro, Exeggutor, Xatu. * Will (Rematch): Bronzong, Jynx, Grumpig, Slowbro, Gardevoir, Xatu. * Koga (Indigo Plateau): Ariados, Forretress, Muk, Venomoth, Crobat. * Koga (Rematch): Skuntank, Venomoth, Toxicroak, Swalot, Crobat, Muk. * Bruno (Indigo Plateau): Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Onix, Machamp. * Bruno (Rematch): Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hariyama, Lucario, Machamp. * Karen (Indigo Plateau): Umbreon, Vileplume, Murkrow, Gengar, Houndoom. * Karen (Rematch): Weavile, Absol, Spiritomb, Houndoom, Honchkrow, Umbreon. * Karen (Rematch): Gyarados, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Kingdra, Charizard, Dragonite. * Lance (Champion): Gyarados, Dragonite, Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Charizard, Dragonite. * Lance (Rematch): Salamence, Gyarados, Garchomp, Altaria, Charizard, Dragonite. * Brock (Gym): Graveler, Rhyhorn, Omastar, Kabutops, Onix. * Brock (Rematch): Golem, Relicanth, Omastar, Kabutops, Onix, Rampardos. * Misty (Gym): Golduck, Quagsire, Lapras, Starmie. * Misty (Rematch): Starmie, Quagsire, Lapras, Lanturn, Floatzel, Milotic. * Lt. Surge (Gym): Raichu, Electrode, Electrode, Magneton, Electabuzz * Lt. Surge (Rematch): Raichu, Manectric, Magnezone, Electrode, Pachiursa, Electivire. * Erika (Gym): Jumpluff, Tangela, Victreebel, Bellossom. * Erika (Rematch): Shiftry, Jumpluff, Victreebel, Bellossom, Tangrowth, Roserade. * Janine (Gym): Crobat, Weezing, Ariados, Ariados, Venomoth. * Janine (Rematch): Crobat, Weezing, Toxicroak, Ariados, Venomoth, Drapion. * Sabrina (Gym): Espeon, Mr. Mime, Alakazam. * Sabrina (Rematch): Alakazam, Espeon, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Wobbuffet, Gallade. * Blaine (Gym): Magcargo, Magmar, Rapidash. * Blaine (Rematch): Torkoal, Camerupt, Rapidash, Magcargo, Houndoom, Magmortar. * Blue (Gym): Exeggutor, Arcanine, Rhydon, Gyarados, Machamp, Pidgeot. * Blue (Rematch): Exeggutor, Machamp, Rhyperior, Arcanine, Tyranitar, Pidgeot. * Red: Pikachu, Lapras, Snorlax, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise. Black and White * Cilan (Player Chose Oshawott)/Chili (Player Chose Snivy)/Cress (Player Chose Tepig): Lillipup, Pansage/Lillipup, Pansear/Lillipup, Panpour. * Lenora: Herdier, Watchog. * Burgh: Whirlipede, Crustle, Leavanny. * Elesa: Emolga, Emolga, Zebstrika. * Clay: Krokorok, Palpitoad, Excadrill. * Skyla: Swoobat, Unfezant, Swanna. * Brycen: Vanillish, Cryogonal, Beartic. * Drayden (Black)/Iris (White): Fraxure, Druddigon, Haxorus. * Shauntal (Elite Four): Cofagrigus, Jellicent, Golurk, Chandelure. * Shauntal (Rematch): Cofagrigus, Jellicent, Golurk, Froslass, Drifblim, Chandelure. * Marshal (Elite Four): Throh, Sawk, Conkeldurr, Mienshao. * Marshal (Rematch): Breloom, Throh, Sawk, Mienshao, Toxicroak, Conkeldurr. * Grimsley (Elite Four): Scrafty, Krookodile, Liepard, Bisharp. * Grimsley (Rematch): Sharpedo, Scrafty, Krookodile, Liepard, Drapion, Bisharp. * Caitlin (Elite Four): Reuniclus, Musharna, Sigilyph, Gothitelle. * Caitlin (Rematch): Musharna, Sigilyph, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Bronzong, Metagross. * Alder: Accelgor, Bouffalant, Druddigon, Vanilluxe, Escavalier, Volcarona. Black 2 and White 2 * Cheren (Easy/Normal): Patrat, Lillipup. * Cheren (Challenge): Patrat, Pidove, Lillipup. * Roxie (Easy/Normal): Koffing, Whirlipede. * Roxie (Challenge): Koffing, Grimer, Whirlipede. * Burgh (Easy/Normal): Swadloon, Dwebble, Leavanny. * Burgh (Challenge): Dwebble, Shelmet, Karrablast, Leavanny. * Elesa (Easy/Normal): Emolga, Flaaffy, Zebstrika. * Elesa (Challenge): Emolga, Flaaffy, Joltik, Zebstrika. * Clay (Easy/Normal): Krokorok, Sandile, Excadrill. * Clay (Challenge): Krokorok, Sandslash, Onix, Excadrill. * Skyla (Easy/Normal): Swoobat, Skarmory, Swanna. * Skyla (Challenge): Swoobat, Skarmory, Sigilyph, Swanna. * Drayden (Easy/Normal): Druddigon, Flygon, Haxorus. * Drayden (Challenge): Druddigon, Flygon, Altaria, Haxorus. * Marlon (Easy/Normal): Carracosta, Wailord, Jellicent. * Marlon (Challenge): Wailord, Mantine, Carracosta, Jellicent. * Shauntal (Easy/Normal): Cofagrigus, Drifblim, Golurk, Chandelure. * Shauntal (Challenge): Cofagrigus, Drifblim, Golurk, Banette, Chandelure. * Marshal (Easy/Normal): Throh, Sawk, Mienshao, Conkeldurr. * Marshal (Challenge): Throh, Sawk, Mienshao, Lucario, Conkeldurr. * Grimsley (Easy/Normal): Liepard, Scrafty, Krookodile, Bisharp. * Grimsley (Challenge): Liepard, Scrafty, Krookodile, Absol, Bisharp. * Caitlin (Easy/Normal): Musharna, Sigilyph, Reuniclus, Gothitelle. * Caitlin (Challenge): Musharna, Sigilyph, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Metagross. * Iris: Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Aggron, Lapras, Haxorus. * Iris (Challenge) (Rematch): Hydreigon, Salamence, Archeops, Aggron, Lapras, Haxorus. X and Y * Viola: Surskit, Vivillon. * Grant: Amaura, Tyrunt. * Korrina: Lucario, Lucario. * Ramos: Jumpluff, Weepinbell, Gogoat. * Clemont: Emolga, Magneton, Heliolisk. * Valerie: Mawile, Mr. Mime, Sylveon. * Olympia: Sigilyph, Slowking, Meowstic. * Wulfric: Abomasnow, Cryogonal, Avalugg. * Malva: Pyroar, Torkoal, Chandelure, Talonflame. * Siebold: Clawitzer, Gyarados, Starmie, Barbaracle. * Wikstrom: Klefki, Probopass, Scizor, Aegislash. * Drasna: Dragalge, Druddigon, Altaria, Noivern. * Diantha: Hawlucha, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Gourgeist, Goodra, Gardevoir. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire * Roxanne: Geodude, Nosepass. * Brawly: Machop, Makuhita. * Wattson: Magnemite, Voltorb, Magneton. * Flannery: Slugma, Numel, Camerupt. * Norman: Slaking, Vigoroth, Slaking. * Winona: Swellow, Pelipper, Skarmory, Altaria. * Tate and Liza: Lunatone, Solrock. * Wallace: Luvdisc, Whiscash, Sealeo, Seaking, Milotic. * Sidney (Elite Four): Mightyena, Shiftry, Cacturne, Sharpedo, Absol. * Sidney (Rematch): Scrafty, Shiftry, Zoroark, Sharpedo, Mandibuzz, Absol. * Phoebe (Elite Four): Dusclops, Banette, Sableye, Banette, Dusknoir. * Phoebe (Rematch): Banette, Mismagius, Drifblim, Chandelure, Dusknoir, Sableye. * Glacia (Elite Four): Glalie, Froslass, Froslass, Glalie, Walrein. * Glacia (Rematch): Abomasnow, Beartic, Froslass, Vanilluxe, Walrein, Glalie. * Drake (Elite Four): Altaria, Kingdra, Flygon, Flygon, Salamence. * Drake (Rematch): Altaria, Dragalge, Kingdra, Flygon, Haxorus, Salamence. * Steven Stone (Champion): Skarmory, Claydol, Aggron, Cradily, Armaldo, Metagross. * Steve Stone (Rematch): Skarmory, Claydol, Aggron, Carbink, Aerodactyl, Metagross. Sun and Moon * Hala: Hariyama, Primeape, Bewear, Crabominable, Poliwrath. * Olivia: Relicanth, Probopass, Alolan Golem, Midnight Form Lycanroc, Carbink. * Acerola: Sableye, Dhelmise, Froslass, Palossand, Drifblim. * Kahili: Skarmory, Mandibuzz, Oricorio, Toucannon, Crobat. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon * Molayne: Klefki, Bisharp, Magnezone, Metagross, Alolan Dugtrio. * Olivia: Armaldo, Cradily, Gigalith, Probopass, Midnight Form Lycanroc. * Acerola: Banette, Drifblim, Dhelmise, Froslass, Palossand. * Kahili: Braviary, Hawlucha, Oricorio, Mandibuzz, Toucannon. Let’s Go, Pikachu! and Let’s Go, Eevee! * Brock (Gym): Geodude, Onix. * Brock (Rematch): Onix, Kabutops, Omastar, Aerodactyl, Golem. * Misty (Gym): Psyduck, Starmie. * Misty (Rematch): Golduck, Dewgong, Vaporeon, Starmie, Gyarados. * Lt. Surge (Gym): Voltorb, Magnemite, Raichu. * Lt. Surge (Rematch): Electrode, Jolteon, Electabuzz, Magneton, Raichu. * Erika (Gym): Tangela, Weepinbell, Vileplume. * Erika (Rematch): Tangela, Parasect, Exeggutor, Victreebel, Vileplume. * Koga (Gym): Weezing, Muk, Golbat, Venomoth. * Koga (Rematch): Tentacruel, Weezing, Golbat, Venomoth, Muk. * Sabrina (Gym): Mr. Mime, Slowbro, Jynx, Alakazam. * Sabrina (Rematch): Mr. Mime, Jynx, Hypno, Slowbro, Alakazam. * Blaine (Gym): Magmar, Rapidash, Ninetales, Arcanine. * Blaine (Rematch): Magmar, Rapidash, Ninetales, Flareon, Arcanine. * Giovanni: Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Rhydon. * Blue: Tauros, Alakazam, Gyarados, Exeggutor, Aerodactyl, Charizard. * Lorelei (Elite Four): Dewgong, Jynx, Cloyster, Slowbro, Lapras. * Lorelei (Rematch): Dewgong, Jynx, Cloyster, Slowbro, Alolan Sandslash, Lapras. * Bruno (Elite Four): Onix, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Poliwrath, Machamp. * Bruno (Rematch): Onix, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Poliwrath, Alolan Golem, Machamp. * Agatha (Elite Four): Arbok, Gengar, Golbat, Weezing, Gengar. * Agatha (Rematch): Arbok, Gengar, Golbat, Weezing, Alolan Marowak, Gengar. * Lance (Elite Four): Seadra, Aerodactyl, Gyarados, Charizard, Dragonite. * Lance (Rematch): Seadra, Aerodactyl, Gyarados, Alolan Exeggutor, Charizard, Dragonite. * Trace (Let’s Go, Pikachu!): Pidgeot, Vileplume, Marowak, Rapidash, Slowbro, Jolteon. * Trace (Let’s Go, Eevee!): Pidgeot, Vileplume, Marowak, Rapidash, Slowbro, Raichu. * Green: Clefable, Gengar, Victreebel, Ninetales, Kangaskhan, Blastoise. * Red: Pikachu, Machamp, Arcanine, Lapras, Snorlax, Venusaur. Pokémon Sword * Milo (Gym Leader): Gossifleur, Eldegross. * Milo (Rematch): Shiftry, Eldegross, Bellossom, Cherrim, Flapple. * Nessa ( Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Challenges Category:Smash